


Darcyland Drabbleverse

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland (Marvel), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Mostly unconnected vignettes as part of the first Darcyverse Drabble Race.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Thor, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Loki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	Darcyland Drabbleverse

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary stated, each collection of vignettes is unrelated and honestly it's just a lot of random silliness. Hope you enjoy anyway.

**Prompt: “Wear it if you want.”**

Steve should not have let Darcy buy him a Halloween costume. Now he was suffering the consequences. 

“Technically, you don’t have to wear it,” she said, presenting him the empty box with the slip of gold fabric masquerading as bottoms. “It’s only if you want to… I just hope you will.”

He shook his head. “I’m not even sure what I’m looking at. Are you sure that counts as clothes?” 

“Look, we’re talking about a well respected and highly regarded piece of classic cinema,” she grinned. “Not like you’ll be alone. Let’s just say Bucky’s going to look quite… _sweet._ ”

**

"No.”

“Come on, the skirt’s not that short.”

“No.”

“All the guys will be into you.”

“No.”

“Loki and Bucky will be there!”

“…no.”

Darcy stamped her foot. “Jane, we have talked about this. You said I could get you a Halloween costume-”

“I said you could get yourself a Halloween costume and wear it yourself.” Jane burst out of her room, cheeks aflame. “I am not wearing that. It looks ridiculous.”

“Teenage girls from all over the galaxy have stood for truth, love, and justice in those uniforms!” Darcy screamed passionately. “The world needs Sailor Moon!”

“No.”

Darcy pouted. “Party pooper…”

* * *

**Prompt: “You never said there’d be dragons.”**

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?” Darcy hyperventilated and didn’t even notice Thor’s hands on her shoulders as he attempted to soothe her. 

Loki looked at her. “It’s a dragon. Why do you ask?”

The dragon currently had him in its clutches and was attempting to carry him up a mountain. For some reason, its wings didn’t work. Unless that was just the magic Loki should’ve been using to break free. 

Darcy grabbed Thor’s armor. “Aren’t you going to do something about this?”

Thor looked hurt. “Since when do you care so much about Loki’s well-being.”

“OH MY GOD, I CAN’T WITH YOU!”

**

Jane was looking at the sky because she was Jane. “The stars here are incredible. I’ve never seen constellations this elaborate. And so close! I think- yup, that’s a meteor belt right there. This is incredible.”

“Hey, awesome Jane,” Darcy said, her grin cracking her face in half as sweat poured down her cheeks. “You know what’s not incredible? YOUR HUSBAND DRAGGED US INTO A DRAGON’S DEN AND WE’RE ALL ABOUT TO BE EATEN!”

Jane blinked, then glanced over Darcy’s shoulder at Loki in the dragon’s fist. “Oh yeah, we should do something about that.”

Darcy slammed her head against a rock.

**

The Loki in the dragon’s hand disappeared. It made a sound of confusion and looked around. Another Loki appeared next to Thor.

“This is not quite as fun as I’d hoped,” he said.

“My idea of fun is picking berries,” said Darcy, waving at them to get attention. “Or watching clouds. Or staying home and reading. There is no definition of the word fun that this would fit. Ever!”

Loki scoffed at her. “Not with that attitude there isn’t.”

“Jane, I’m going to kill him. I’m sorry, but it must be done.”

“As long as he’s still in one piece when you’re done.”

“OH MY GOD!”

**

“And then the great hero Darcy saved everyone from the dragons,” Darcy said as she tucked Christina into bed. “Everyone was very grateful to Darcy. Especially the wonderful handsome prince and his less handsome but somehow able to attract the attention of scatter-brained scientists brother. They all realized they should’ve listened to her from the start and not gone traipsing around after dangerous mythical creatures because it’s fun. The end.”

Christina sat up in bed. “That story is boring, Aunt Darcy.”

“No, it’s not, it’s a great story.”

“Morgan’s dad tells way better ones.”

“He absolutely does not. Go to bed or I’m calling your mom.”

**

“Gunnar, stop running!” Darcy struggled to keep up with her ridiculously fast son. Which was a losing battle and she knew it.

“But Mom it was right here!”

“Oh boy, kid, when your dad gets home-” Darcy caught up with him in the clearing. They were at least a mile away from the castle and she never liked being this far out without at least one muscley soldier watching her back. One in particular. 

“He was right here. I told him to wait.” Gunnar searched the surrounding trees. “Bobby! Where are you?”

“Gunnar,” Darcy followed close behind. “Maybe he’s not-”

A fucking dragon burst out of the trees. Scales, wings, smoke, and all. Darcy paled. Gunnar cheered. “Bobby!”

“Why me? Why meeeee?”

* * *

**Pro** **mpt: “Take me or leave me.”**

“The thing is, I love you, Steve.” Darcy swallowed back tears, wobbling from the vertigo of finally confessing her feelings to her one true love. “I have loved you for so long. I think about you all the time. When I’m just waking up, and when I’m going to sleep at night. Sometimes I also think of you in the shower, but I don’t know why I said that out loud.”

“It could be because you’re drunk and talking to a potted plant,” Jane called over from the couch.

“Oh my gosh, Jane, stop interrupting my passionate love confession. Geez…”

**

“Anyway, Steve, I hope you can accept this token of my appreciation.” Darcy reached into her pocket. It took three attempts. There was nothing in there. “Me. The token is me. I’m a token… no, that sounds wrong.”

“Everything you’re saying sounds wrong,” said Jane. “Because you drank six vodka shots in a row.”

“Jane. I am busy. Go do science stuff or whatever.” Darcy threw something in the opposite direction Jane was sitting. “Do you think Steve likes what I’m wearing?”

“Steve is a ficus, but your oversized Rainbow Dash shirt and polka dot pajama pants are highly distinguished.”

**

“I guess what I’m trying to say is I hope you can find it in your heart to give me your heart.” Darcy tried to hug Steve, but he was too thin and flimsy and plant smelling. “Because you already have mine. Wow, that was good…”

“Very good,” said Jane. She put her laptop away and walked over to Darcy. “Now why don’t you go lay down and you can think about telling him all that when you don’t have alcohol in your system.”

“Are you out of your damn mind?”

“If I am, that makes two of us. Time for bed now.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are confused, Christina is Loki and Jane's daughter. Gunnar is Thor and Darcy's son.


End file.
